ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Noggin
Noggin or sometimes known as Nick's Noggin is a soon-to-be-defunct 24-hour cable television network in the United States, intended to help children learn, that is soon-to-be renamed to Nick Jr. One of Nickelodeon's sister channels, it concentrates on preschool programs and features the animated characters of Moose A. Moose (a moose voiced by Paul Christie who also voiced Stick Stickly on Nick in the Afternoon) and Zee (a blue bird). Owned by MTV Networks like other Nick channels. The network's programming consists mostly of recent Nick Jr. and Noggin original series.Toon Zone Talkback - Noggin and The N to Become Separate Channels on 12/31 - Page 5 - Toon Zone Forum On September 28 Noggin will be relaunched as Nick Jr.. From April 1, 2002 until December 31, 2007, the channel only aired between 6:00AM and 6:00PM Eastern/5:00AM and 5:00PM Central, with The N airing through the rest of the channel's airtime. On December 31, 2007, Noggin's sister channel, Nickelodeon GAS, left the satellite and digital cable channel lineups, and moved to the online-only TurboNick, with The N taking over Nick GAS's channel position after splitting from Noggin. However, due to technical problems on the Nick GAS/The N change on Dish Network which kept Nick GAS on its usual slot, the channel continued to timeshare with The N on Dish. On April 23, 2009, Dish removed GAS from its lineup (replacing it with the west feed of Cartoon Network) and split The N/Noggin channels on May 6, 2009. History Noggin was originally created as a joint venture between Viacom's Nickelodeon, the Children's Television Workshop (now Sesame Workshop), and The Jim Henson Company, but Sesame Workshop's interest was sold to Nickelodeon in 2002. Noggin was a 24-hour channel until 2002 when Viacom decided to launch The N, which was a combination of TEENick and Nick at Nite. The N is aimed at teens and has thought-provoking programming considered by many as too complex for Noggin's target pre- and elementary-school-age viewers.At 6:00 CDT on December 31, 2007, Noggin's sister channel Nickelodeon Games and Sports had left the digital cable lineups and was replaced by The N, which allowed Noggin to become a 24 hour channel after spilting from The N. From February 2, 1999 until April 1, 2002, Noggin was targeted at preteens. Starting in 2002, it was now targeted for preschoolers, the format was changed, due to low ratings. The network takes its name from a slang term for "head" or, by extension, "brain," reflecting its original purpose as an educational channel. Until the fall of 2003, the network aired classic episodes of Sesame Street, as well as classic Sesame Workshop productions such as 3-2-1 Contact, Square One TV, Cro, and The Electric Company. As of September 2, 2007, Noggin no longer airs any show produced by Sesame Workshop (it has since premiered Pinky Dinky Doo, which is a Noggin Original produced by Sesame Workshop), but had new and old episodes (September 8, 2008-present). Noggin, for much of its existence, did not compete with any other network. When MTV Networks sold its share of PBS Kids Sprout, it became Noggin's official rival network. In addition to classic episodes of Nickelodeon favorites such as Blue's Clues and Dora the Explorer, and original shows such as Oobi and Jack's Big Music Show, many preschool-oriented shows originating from non-U.S., English-speaking countries that would otherwise not likely be seen on American TV are shown. Some examples include Franklin from Canada and Tweenies, Connie the Cow, Tiny Planets, and 64 Zoo Lane from the UK. However, in 2006, this is being de-emphasized; Tweenies was permanently pulled from the schedule in January, and Tiny Planets was pulled in April 2006. Tiny Planets was previously shown intermittently — but not every day — at 6:00AM Eastern/5:00AM Central, as Tweenies was for a year until it was pulled. Since July 2006 this is also being done with 64 Zoo Lane, suggesting that it too may disappear eventually (however, unlike the other two shows, they also sometimes are showing it at 7:00AM Eastern/6:00AM Central). However, they have also recently introduced The Upside Down Show, which is from Australia (though like the British Tiny Planets, has American origins via Sesame Workshop). Technically, Noggin does not show commercials, but it has shown ads between shows such as Mud N' Bugs Cereal,Cable TV: Noggin Getting the Nod | Business solutions from AllBusiness.com and Connie the Cow's Milk Break, as well as other "tie-in" media such as a music video that tied in with the film Curious George, and spots for airings of shows on other channels within the Nick family. The channel's other revenues presumably come from fees paid by cable television distributors. The network has also become a launching point for the music videos of pop musician/children's performers like Laurie Berkner, Lisa Loeb and Dan Zanes, initially as filler between 23-minute-long shows run commercial-free, and (because of their success in that format) now as music video shows like Move to the Music. Also, when Sesame Workshop’s classic shows (such as The Electric Company) aired on Noggin, they had to be edited for running time. Programming Eternal * 64 Zoo Lane (2004-2009) * The Adventures of Luke and Leia (2007-2009) * Ami's World (2007-2009) * The Backyardigans (2005-2009) * Blue's Clues (1999-2009) * ChickiePoo and Fluff (2007-2009; only in Noggin Presents) * Cooking For Kids with Luis (2006-2009) * Cuddles (2007-2009) * Dora the Explorer (2003-2009) * Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure (2006-2009) * Franklin (2000-2009) * The Fresh Beat Band (2009) * Flowgo's World (2004-2009) * Go, Diego, Go! (2005, 2006-2009) * Gullah Gullah Island (1999-2004, 2007-2009) * I Am Frankie (2007-2009) * Jack's Big Music Show (2005-2009) * Jumpstart Jr. (2006-2009) * LazyTown (2005-2009) * Little Bear (2000-2009) * Little Bill (2007-2009) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (1999-2009) * Max & Ruby (2004-2009) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2005-2009) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2009) * Olivia (2009) * Oobi (2003-2009) * Oswald (2003-2009) * Peppa Pig (2007-2009; only in Noggin Presents) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2006-2009) * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary (2005-2009) * Reading Rainbow (2005-2009) * Toot & Puddle (2008-2009) * Trulli Tales (2006-2009) * The Upside Down Show (2006-2009) * The Witch Show (2001-2009) * Wonder Pets (2006-2009) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-2009) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007, 2008-2009) * Yoplait!: The Series (2007-2009) * The Yu & Rei Show (2008-2009) Former * 3-2-1 Contact (1999-2002) * Allegra's Window (1999-2003) * Ami the Explorer (2006-2008) * Bill Nye the Science Guy (1999-2002) * Blue's Room (2007) * Bob the Builder (2001-2005) (now shown on PBS Kids Sprout) * Bruno (2005-2007) (currently shown on V-Me as Bruno & the Banana Bunch) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1999-2003) (now shown on Cookie Jar Network) * Connie the Cow (2003-2007) * Cro (1999-2002) * Doug (1999-2002) (now shown on some MTV Tr3%CC%81s affiliates) * The Electric Company (1999-2002) * The Electric Company (2005-2008) * Eureeka's Castle (1999-2004) * Ghostwriter (1999-2002) * Kipper (1999-2003) (now shown on PBS Kids Sprout) * Maisy (2002-2007) (now shown on Qubo) * Miffy (2003-2007) * Nick News (1999-2002) (now shown on Nickelodeon) * Nickelodeon's Wild Side Show (1999-2002) * The Phred on Your Head Show (1999-2002) * Play with Me Sesame (2002-2007) (now shown on PBS Kids Sprout) * Radio Noggin (1999-2002) * Sesame Street (1999-2005) (now shown on PBS and PBS Kids Sprout) * Sesame Street Unpaved (1999-2002) * Square One TV (1999-2002) * The Smurfs (1999-2005) * Snorks (1999-2005) * Tiny Planets (2001-2006) * Tweenies (2003-2006) * The URL with Phred Show (1999-2002) * Whoopi's Littlebug (2004) Blocks * Art Alive * Arts and Crafts * Bedtime Business * Critter Corner * Field Trip * Let's Do Math! * Move to the Music * Noggin Presents * Show and Tell * Snack Time * Story Time * Zee's Bookshelf * Zee's Garden International The Noggin name has been used in the UK for a two-hour 'classic shows' block on Nick Jr., and then a morning preschool block broadcast on TMF UK. Falling out of on-air use since 2007, the Noggin name returned to the preschool block in March 2009 on TMF UK. References See also * Nickelodeon * Nicktoons Network * The N * Nick GAS * TEENick * Nick at Nite Category:Viacom Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Nickelodeon Category:American television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Sesame Workshop Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Joint ventures Category:Sesame Street